A common type of archery bow sight employs a set of vertically-spaced apart sight pins, each corresponding to a different range (distance to a target). These pins are installed in a frame which is mounted to the riser of the bow.
In low-light conditions, those ends of the pins used for sighting can be difficult to see clearly, if at all. Accordingly, it has been proposed that the sighting ends of the pins be illuminated.
One approach that has been suggested involves the use of fiber optics to illuminate the sighting ends of the pins. Sights of that character are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,435,068 issued 25 Jul. 1995 to Thames, et al., and 7,082,690 issued 1 Aug. 2006 to Knoshnood.